


Detangling Love

by Mischiefwings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is clueless, M/M, Thranduil is speechless, accidental Marriage Proposal, adorable idiots, elven traditions, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefwings/pseuds/Mischiefwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Promt-<br/>Thranduil tries to fix the mess that is Bard's hair and gains something much more in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detangling Love

Bard was having a hard time trying to sit still while the Elvenking worked on his messy untamable hair. He could feel those delicate yet strong hands detangling each hair strand. It had been a long time since someone touched his hair, and just the feeling to have Thranduil so close to him was making the bowman nervous. The Elvenking sighed again in frustration and Bard had to stop himself from laughing.

“We can always cut if off” offered Bard casually. “I have a dagger-” Thranduil’s hands stopped abruptly and Bard turned around to see the King of Mirkwood looking at him with a surprised expression –as surprised as the King would allow it-.

“Cutting one’s hair is of great importance, it is done only on special occasions” Thranduil resumed detangling the messy hair, this was not a fight he was going to lose. Bard rolled his eyes, he didn’t understand why Thranduil was making a big deal about this, it was just hair and it would eventually grow back. The more Thranduil kept his hands on his hair, the more Bard wanted to turn around and touch the elf. Thranduil’s hair was the complete opposite of his, beautiful, long, blond and perfect just like the rest of him. Bard needed to stop this or he was going to do something he might regret. He turned around again and grabbed the lock of hair that Thranduil was working on. It was almost untangled, just one or two hairs out of place but the King would allow nothing but perfection.

“My Lord Thranduil, it’s a small lock and I know how important hair is for elves” The Elvenking raised an elegant brow. He was not aware that Bard knew so much of his race, this pleased him a lot. “Please, allow me to do this.”

Without giving the elf time to react, Bard took the small dagger hidden on his boot and cut the lock of hair. The silver eyes opened wide in shock and he looked at the bowman as to searching for an explanation. Bard smiled at him and carefully gave the small lock of hair the Elvenking.

“For you King Thranduil, I am glad to have you here on Laketown, and I hope you will come more often now that the danger has passed.” Bard couldn’t stop smiling as the King of Mirkwood looked more appalled than he had ever seen him. Bard knew he should not tease the powerful Elvenking, but he could not stop feeling at ease every time he was with the elf.

The Elvenking took the lock of hair and caressed it as if it was something precious. Slowly, his lips curved upwards and Bard could have sworn he saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Your gift has been accepted, Dragonslayer… Bard.” The bowman smiled grew wider, it was the first time he heard his name on Thranduil’s lips. “I expect you to visit Mirkwood as well, you and your family are always welcome.”

It was now Bard’s turn to blush.

“I believe my work is done.” Indeed, the elf had done a wonderful job and Bard looked like a proper King. “Good night, Bard. I will see you tomorrow.”

Bard did not fail to notice that Thranduil’s hands were still caressing the lock of hair. He smiled again and approached the elf fighting the urge to ask him to stay. “Good night my King.”

\---

As soon as Thranduil was out of Bard’s room, he took deep breaths trying to calm his beating heart. It had taken a great effort not to take the bowman and kiss him right there, even now he was tempted to turn around and seek Bard. He stared at the lock of hair again and felt a warm feeling traveling through his spine. He had suspected that his feelings were returned but he had not been sure, until now.

“Is that…?” Thranduil turned around only to see his son looking dumbfounded at the lock of hair.

“Bard gave it to me, I accepted.”

Legolas stared speechless at his father. He had been aware of the way Thranduil felt about Bard and it was amusing to see how Bard’s eyes gleamed every time he saw the Elvenking when he thought no one was looking.

“Congratulations, Ada” said the prince smiling. His father deserved to be happy. “I must admit I did not expected King Bard to start the courtship. May I suggest some gifts?”


End file.
